Dark Shadows Return
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Percy was forced break up with his true love and to marry Annabeth by his parents, before he finally wised up and cancelled everything between Annabeth after Nico left. Now heartbroken over that he'll never see Nico again. But what happens if they both happen to live now in the same town after moving to get away.


Percy walked out the door but not before taking the picture of when he and Nico were together. Going to a local private restaurant to drown in his own misery. Just crying his heart out for the one he loved so dearly and not caring who witnessed it.

A dark-haired male then walked through the doors when he saw the person who was crying. A sense of familiarity shot through him even if he didn't know why. He slowly made his way towards Percy before easing down into the seat across from him. Asking a question, "Are you okay?"

Percy peeked up slightly to see who was speaking to him and hung his head lower when he recognized the male. Percy thought his heart was going to split even more than it already was, being near him again reminded of his love that was so strong before he broke his heart by Percy's own mistake that was caused by his parents in the first place.

Percy had his head buried deeper into his hands by now and his muttering got louder without knowing that the male across could hear and understand him repeat the same works over and over again. "I'm so sorry, I never ever meant to break your heart. I love you so much it hurts, but there's no possible way for you to forgive what I done and put you through. I miss you so much it hurts."

The male ruffled his eyebrows in confusion on what Percy was talking about and that was when he saw the picture. He couldn't quite get a good look at it, but apparently by the words muttered, he had broken someone's heart and sincerely regretted it ever since and was still in love with them. Now that Nico truly pondered it when looking at Percy, he reminded him so much of his ex, Percy Jackson. But that was impossible for it to be him, Percy was happy with his life after breaking his heart because he thought he was head over heels for Annabeth after all the times he told Nico that he would always love him and never leave. But Percy had made it clear that night when they had broken up, Nico had never cried more in his life than that night. It almost was as painful as that night as it did now, Nico was still in love with the boy that swept him off his feet and later breaking his heart. Percy was the only person to ever actually understand and love him like he was their world.

When Percy finally really looked up at Nico, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he had done, Nico eyes widened at that and when he actually could get a look at the picture he gasped in complete shock. The picture had to be one of his favorites when Percy and him were together, but that couldn't be Percy, he looked so heartbroken and lost just like Nico himself felt. 'He really truly loved me, even after all these years,' Nico thought to himself and considered running away before removing that thought and let Percy give his explanation.

"Percy..." Nico finally spoke though hesitantly.

Percy was just staring at Nico before new tears streamed down his face and once again buried his face in his hands to hide the tears.

Nico slowly got up and walked towards Percy before laying a comforting hand on his shoulder getting Percy to raise his face and look at Nico. "I... arent' you still mad at me for what I did?" Percy asked, his voice trembling with each word.

"I was until I knew that you were just as heartbroken as I was," Nico answered.

"I couldn't ever forget you, you were literally my lifeline. After you left I fell apart without anyone to pick up the pieces. You loved me and I still treated you like dirt, I never deserved to have you," Percy said while his eyes watered.

"Aren't you married to Annabeth?" Nico asked with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I cancelled everything that had to do with her and just left. I can't marry someone who I never loved."

"Then why did you break up with me if you never loved her?" Nico's voice started to crack.

"My parents forced me into it, saying that you were only a phase and that I would be happier without you. I knew from the beginning you were never a phase and I just ended up depressed because of my parents. All I wanted to do was find you and explain everything, but you left no way to get back in contact," Percy's voice shook when he started to cry again.

Nico studied Percy for a moment and thought about his words while biting his bottom lip before giving in and wrapping his arms around Percy in an effort to comfort him. Percy tensed before he gladly accepted the comfort and cried into his shirt that was soaking up his tears. Percy hadn't received physical contact since they had broken up, even when Annabeth or his parents were around he refused the contact. The contact just reminded him of the person he loved and wanted to be with most. When Percy raised his face to look back at Nico, who wiped away the remaining tears that ran down his face.

"Percy, I would like to give us another try," Nico asked slightly afraid of the answer.

Percy just stared at Nico with his mouth gaped open, he always wanted another try but gave up when realizing that he could never reach Nico again after trying for a year. And all Percy could do was nod his yes at Nico question and for the first time in years they both smiled.


End file.
